Bus Crash
by KiraLocket96
Summary: Wanda/Kitty - Wanda/Rogue - One Shot - Wanda accidently loses control of her powers for a split second, resulting in a girl she has a little crush on getting hurt. But while she knows that this girl will never like her like that, Wanda finds something else in the wreckage of her destruction and stays long enough to see that it's saved.
1. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood were out of control. Again.

It seemed a fight had broken out between Avalanche and Quick Silver. Everything was turning to cause on the busy streets of Bayville. Avalanche was losing control of his rage and powers as Quick Silver kept winding his up and running circles around him, missing the large boulders of rocks and contrite that shot up from the ground, but hit cars, flipping them over and causing not only car crashes, but explosions and pile ups. People were screaming and running away if they weren't trapped or injured inside their cars or on the side streets.

The other members of the Brotherhood were soon joining in the rampage too as they got angry at being caught in the cross fighter. Toad was jumping and dodging all he could, even using Blob as a lamp post to keep up off the ground. That only frustrated Blob more as he smashed and took out his frustration on everything and anything in contact.

And Pyro. Well, he was just being crazy old pyromaniac, Pyro. Burning everything and playing with fire.

Wanda was losing it too. In her attempt not to get hurt she was using her powers to push cars out of her way, but wasn't hurting the passengers inside. Instead, it seemed like she was helping them almost by preventing them from getting hurt by Avalanche's powers. But Wanda was still in a irritated rage like the others and was losing control of the strength of her powers again.

A bus was coming almost full speed towards her when she growled and flexed her body, pushing air up and to the side as if she had just picked up a rock and thrown it away. The bus was flung onto it's, side and sent loud scraping screeches of metal across the ground as it seemed to slip through the rocks and boulders that were in it's way.

Wanda watched this, having fell to her knees after the huge weight she'd just lifted and threw. She recognized the ability at once. She knew only one girl who could faze through things. 'Kitty', she whispered. And as if the name triggered something that set off her vision. Wanda saw Kitty and that Goth girl, Rogue inside the bus. The bus was getting pumbled and crushed as it began rolling over and over, smashing all the rest of the windows and doing more damage than ever. Wanda saw Kitty and Rogue get thrown around like rage dolls inside the bus, reaching out for reach other as they tried desperately to stick together at this moment. But Kitty had been sent flying and Wanda saw Kitty hit her head off of the window frame of the bus. That knocked her out and the bus was soon crash through and tripping over more rocks and boulders as it approached Avalanche and Quick Silver.

Seeing the bus coming, Avalanche used his powers to quickly bring up a strong barrier of earth which the bus crashed into and protected Avalanche from the impact. The bus had stopped. It took a few blinks from Avalanche and a confused moment, but then he noticed his ex-girlfriend passed out with blood coming from her face and petite body. 'Kitty', he cried out as he ran towards her, Quick Silver forgotten about.

Wanda was up and running towards the bus before Avalanche had even registered that Kitty had been in that bus. Kitty had been a good friend to Wanda one time when she was finally given the chance to go up against her father and destroy him. Kitty had made her feel somehow human and caring. The guilt of having hurt her was too bad for Wanda to accept.

Avalanche was already there before Wanda though. He was holding Kitty's head and asking her unconscious form if she was OK. Wanda stood dumbstruck for the moment as she watched the two. Something inside Wanda felt cold and empty. She didn't notice people getting up and screaming as they tried to climb out of the bus, or the ambulances and police pull up and start helping people. It was onl when a hand wrapped around her ankle that she was brought back to reality.

Wanda looked down and felt awfully shocked and then guilty at what she saw. Rogue was lay on the floor, on her back with a metal pole that had broken off the bus during the crash and had ramped itself right into Rogue's lower chest. Blood(a lot of it) spilled out of Rogue's mouth and Wanda could see bruises forming. It took Rogue a lot of effort as she swallowed hard something disusting. 'K-Kitty?' Rogue gasped. 'Isss- Isss-" Rogue struggled with her S's and breathing.

Wanda understood what she was asking and rushed to answer the girl who was so desperate for an answer that she was fighting through obvious great pain to know the answer. Wanda looked up, seeing Kitty was coming in and out of consciousness, but that Avalanche looked relived. 'She's fine.' Wanda said to Rogue.

Rogue's face said relieved, but as she tried to take a deep relieved sigh her face cringed in pain. Rogue's light grip dropped from Wanda's ankle. Wand just watched for a moment, dumbstruck as Rogue made little movements on the floor as it looked like I hurt to even breath.

'Let's good!'Avalanche said as he passed behind Wanda carrying Kitty in his arms. 'We gotta get out of here before the cops grab us.' He said as he climbed out a broken window and disappeared with Kitty into the night.

Wanda was about to turn and leave, but something stopped her. Her conscious. Wanda made one last turn around to view Rogue still on the ground with a metal pole struck through her, cringing in pain, not even noticing that she was about to be on her own she was that distracted by the pain.

Noticing that there were no free paramedics or police officers getting to Rogue as they were busy with other car crash victims, Wanda bent down on one knee and said, 'Hey.'

Rogue opened her eyes then. She was trying to look fine and confident, but Wanda could see the tears racking up around her iris'. Wanda couldn't leave her now. Not while the girl was looking up to her, desperately holding out just to hear what she was saying. 'H-Hey.' Wanda stumbled, not knowing what to say next. Again she looked up and about for an signs of help, but there was none. She looked down to Rogue whom was still trying to focus all her attention on Wanda. 'Your gonna be alright." Wanda attempted. 'You've got that furry animal, Wolverine to help you through this.'

A tear fell from Rogue' eye, but she, herself, didn't seem to notice it. A weak smile played on Rogue's lips. 'N-not I-if h-h-h-e'sss not h-h-heeereee.' Rogue managed to shiver out. Wanda felt a little more guilty now that she thought about Rogue's power's more. Rogue was right. Wanda hadn't seen the Wolverine around anywhere, just Kitty and Rogue. Wanda didn't know how likely it was that Rogue was going to die, but from the bleeding, Wanda guessed if paramedics or Wolverine didn't get to Rogue soon, then she'd die. And she would have to live with the guilt.

Wanda took off her belt, remembering a conversation she once had with Mystique and wrapped her large leather belt around Rogue's stomach. Rogue cried out weakly in pain, but she didn't complain. Another tear did fall from her eye though. 'You'll be fine.' Said Wanda, thinking of ways in which to keep Rogue alive. 'The paramedics are right outside and knowing you X-Men, they'll be showing up pretty soon and you'll get to absorb the Wolverine.'

Rogue nodded, and reach out her dusty gloved hand for Wanda's which was holding the belt tighter around Rogue's waist. 'Sssss-tay wwwith me, ppleeeease.' Rogue muttered.

Wanda felt taken back again. She'd heard and had this image of the Rogue not being emotional or if she was asking for it now, then she really must be desperate. It was a real shock to Wanda. So much so that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind, but just the feelings. Wanda twisted in hair in Rogue's and held it with a firm grip. Rogue closed her eyes and let out a daggered breath that seemed it would of been one of relief.

Wanda shuck Rogue's hand, 'oh no, no. Don't shut your eyes on me. Open your eyes. Stay awake.' Rogue did open her eyes, but they were half closed and weaker than before. Rogue had a sad smile on her face.

'N-nevvvar t-th-thought I-I-I-'

'Stop talking.' Wanda told Rogue.

Rogue seemed to smile a bit more, but her eyes said different as another tear escaped them. She seemed to fall back some more, but Wanda didn't understand how.

Rogue was closing her eyes again. Using both hands to cover Rogue's one, Wanda shuck her hand, moving more on her knees as she got closer to Rogue's face. 'Hey, just stay with me, OK? Just stay with me.'

She opened her eyes. Wet dull green ones looking up into her blazing brown ones. 'Your gonna be OK, alright. I promise.' Wanda had no idea where this was coming from, but she just kept going, even going as far as to start brushing the broken glass shards off Rogue's body and running her hand's through her hair. Rogue stayed awake while she tried to feel for Wanda's hands thumbing against her body. She could hardly feel a tickle from the layers of her clothes preventing her. But she still tried and tried to feel Wanda's hands moving up her body. When Wanda began stroking her fingers through her hair though, that was it. Rogue could release and breath a little easier. It was soothing and taking her mind of the burning, piercing pain.

Wanda saw Rogue enjoying having her hair stroked and kept doing it just to keep a reaction from Rogue who was still trying to keep her eyes open. Rogue's dull green eyes started to focus on Wanda's brown ones and Wanda just held the gave, willing Rogue through her look to hold and keep going as help was so close by.

That was how the X-Men found her. One of them, Cyclopes, had come up from behind Wanda and said something to her which she couldn't recall. Two men were now knelt besides Wanda, hovering over Rogue and shoving Wanda back so they could get more space around Rogue. Wanda stepped back and watched silently (blocking out Cyclopes as he went on and on). One she recognized as the Wolverine, the other she recognized as one of Magneto's higher men; the tall lanky one with brown hair and the card fetish. They lifted her up and pulled out the metal pole. All Wanda heard was Rogue's statured cry of pain. Then she was lay down again, and the Wolverine touched her.

Having stayed and had her conscious cleared, Wanda moved back into the shadows and jumped out from the window. Just as she was walking away, paramedics were entering the bus to help Rogue. Wanda spotted that Kitty was already sitting inside an ambulance with Avalanche, some large man who'd also used to work for her father and Professor Xavier whom was talking to the scared girl. After knowing that Kitty was alright, Wanda began to walk away with this feeling of utter shame with herself. She'd almost killed people. Almost killed killed Rogue.

'Hey Wanda, let's get outta here.' Wanda only just felt the wind hit her as her brother appeared besides her. Pietro noticed his sister was slower to reply than usual, so wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into his arms and speed off back to the Brotherhood house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! XD  
Sorry this isn't another chapter - I hope I haven't irritated you too much.  
But, I've been wanting to do this for a while now and post my own story on Fiction Press. I was wondering, since you guys were all so great to me here, reviewing and following my work if you wouldn't mind having a read of my first chapter of Crafters and giving me an honest opinion about what you think, because your opinion matters to me.  
I understand it's cheeky to ask and not like FanFiction, but I would really appreciate it since if I get feedback, I'll be able to change it and make it better than what it was.  
There is a link below or in my bio. Hope y'all are doing OK and I'll be updating my stories ASAP! XD

u/1049256/M-H-Parkin


End file.
